


Free Me

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Free Me

Pain and misery are my company,   
Like poison in my heart showing me no sympathy.

Anger and frustration eating away at me,  
Showing me how I can never again be free.

Sadness and happiness can never seem to be equal,  
If happiness seems to be winning it's only being deceitful.

Jealousy and envy pull me down to hell,  
Every time I think I'm finally doing well.

Guilt and disappointment is all I know,  
So many times I could've done better but no.

Depression and anxiety feeding off of all my negativity,   
Playing with my head and making me act distantly. 

Disgust and contempt at who I've turned out to be.  
Knowing how I've disappointed my loved ones who wanted something better for me. 

Confusion and fear plague my inner thoughts,  
Never knowing how much more I can take before it stops.

All these emotions that make up this pathetic me.   
Wishing I knew how to set them all free.


End file.
